nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Bowser Jr.
Bowser Jr. is Bowser's favorite and youngest son in the Mario series, and oftentimes acts as a secondary antagonist and a follower of his mighty father. He appears as a boss in New Super Mario Bros., New Super Mario Bros. Wii, Super Mario Sunshine, Super Mario Galaxy and Super Mario Galaxy 2. Bowser Jr. has multiple appearances as a playable character in many spin-offs as well, such as Mario Superstar Baseball, Mario Super Sluggers, Mario Strikers Charged, Mario Kart: Double Dash!!, Mario Kart Wii, Mario Power Tennis,Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour, Mario Sports Mix ''and is confirmed to make some kind of appearance in ''Mario Party 9. He was also included in Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games and Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games although they were developed by Sega. However, Junior did not appear in Nintendo's latest Mario Kart 7 which led many fans to believe he is being replaced by Super Mario 3D Land's' 'Boom Boom (the secondary antagonist.) Bowser Jr.'s origin is as yet unknown - while the genesis of Bowser's other children has been hinted at, Junior appeared as if from nowhere. In his first appearance, his father told him Princess Peach was his mother, which was later proved false. He is the spitting image of Baby Bowser, except the latter doesn't wear a smock. Junior's smock has scribbled on fake teeth, as if to match this father's fierce grin. Junior appears in many games to have his magic paintbrush, which was introduced in his first game, Super Mario Sunshine. ''Not many fans are fond of Bowser Jr, because he overshadows Bowser's other children, the Koopalings. However, many are beginning to not mind him as much, as his siblings were seen alongside him in ''New Super Mario Bros. Wii. Brothers and Sister Half-Siblings: *Larry Koopa *Wendy Koopa *Roy Koopa *Iggy Koopa *Ludwig von Koopa *Morton Koopa *Lemmy Koopa Games ''Super Mario Sunshine'' Bowser Jr. disguised himself as Shadow Mario in Super Mario Sunshine and spread toxic goop across Delfino Isle. He was tricked by Bowser into thinking that Peach was his mother and that Mario and Bowser had reversed roles. Unaware of this, Mario, Princess Peach and Toadsworth headed to the island for a vacation and Mario was taken in by the police. Being framed by Bowser Jr., Mario and F.L.U.D.D. had to clear the waste from the island and uncover who truly caused this mess, when it was later revealed to be Bowser Jr. and Bowser. ''New Super Mario Bros. Bowser Jr. appears as the mid boss of all of the ''New Super Mario Bros. worlds. It is also notable that during this game (following the death of his father) he leads the Koopa Troop a nd it is in fact he who kidnaps Peach. ''Super Mario Galaxy'' In Super Mario Galaxy for the Wii, Bowser Jr. would send out colossal beasts to do his bidding for him, excluding one instance where he directly fought Mario through an Airship. The two first encountered each other in Galaxy when he sent out a large robot that Mario had to climb in order to destroy. In his second appearance, Bowser Jr. and his armada of airships was raided by Mario and concluded with Mario destroying the primary ship by launching Koopa Troopa shells toward it. During his last boss appearance in the game, he sent out an enraged King Kaliente to fight Mario. During the climax of the game, Bowser Jr. was thrust into an exploding sun. Miraculously he survived, as seen in the ending movie. ''New Super Mario Bros. Wii'' Bowser Jr. appears in New Super Mario Bros. Wii along with Bowser and the Koopalings. He appears to be the leader of the attack on Princess Peach's Castle. During the game, the player must fight him in an Airship. Each time the player battles him, he uses a Koopa Clown Car. He is also seen after the credits of the game, directing his siblings to move his unconscious father. ''Super Mario Galaxy 2'' Just as in the first game, Bowser Jr. would order various boss monsters to attack Mario; in this case notably Dig-a-Leg and Gobbleguts. In this game he seems to have less of a connection with his (now gargantuan) father, and is never seen alongside him in boss battles. ''Super Smash Bros.'' series Bowser Jr. has appeared in Super Smash Bros. Brawl as a trophy and two stickers. Trophy description "Bowser's son, who appears in Super Mario Sunshine calling Princess Peach his mother--he feels so strongly about her that he kidnaps her. Somewhat spoiled by his father, Bowser Jr. comes off as being on the selfish side. His bib is decorated with drawn-on fangs and worn like a mask--it's most likely an effort to appear more menacing." Rumors During the development Junior was rumored to be a playable character, with the ability to transform into his counterpart, Shadow Mario similar to the way Zelda and Shiek transform, mid-battle. This rumor was later squashed when the game was released and Junior was not included. In 2011, rumors have began to begin about him and his alter-ego's appearance in the next Super Smash Bros. installment for the Nintendo 3DS and Wii U. ''Mario Sports'' Series ''Mario Superstar Baseball'' Bowser Jr. was a playable character in this Mario spin-off game.He appeared with his paintbrush and smock. ''Mario Super Sluggers'' Bowser Jr. appeared as a team captain and playable character in this Mario spin-off game. His assigned team name was the "Bowser Jr. Rookies". ''Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour'' Bowser Jr and his alter-ego, Shadow Mario were both unlockable or hidden characters in this game. ''Mario Sports Mix'' Junior appeared in Mario Sports Mix as a playable character in this Mario-Sports title. Bowser Jr. had his own sports stadium titled "Bowser Jr. Boulevard". ''Mario Strikers Charged'' Bowser Jr was an unlockable and playable character in this sequel to the GCN Strikers title. ''Mario Power Tennis'' Bowser Jr. was his father's partner in both the Wii and Gamecube version of this game. Junior was listed as a Tricky character. ''Mario Kart Series ''Mario Kart: Double Dash!! {C {C Bowser Jr. appeared as Bowser's partner in this blood-pumping kart racer. This was his first appearance in a racing game. ''Mario Kart Wii'' Bowser Jr. made his second racing appearance in the Wii installment of the Mario Kart series, in which he was classified as a medium weight racer. {C {C {C {C {C {C de:Bowser Jr. Category:Mario characters Category:Mario Kart racers Category:Mario Tennis characters Category:Major Nintendo characters Category:Mario bosses Category:Antagonists Category:Mario Hoops characters Category:Super Smash Bros. trophies Category:Playable characters Category:Koopalings Category:Koopa Troopa characters and enemies Category:Super Smash Bros. Stickers